


Case Gone Wrong

by Kat_jaku



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Before Game Events, Death, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, idk what im doing with the story quite yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_jaku/pseuds/Kat_jaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is relatively new to the detective agency.  People have always told him that there's not much to fear, until death is almost staring him in the face.  Day after day, night after night; he is forced to live with the weight of regret pulling down on his shoulders heavier than gravity ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case Gone Wrong

Slowly, Joseph crept around the monotonous building. He had been assigned to search the perimeter: no matter how bad things got. For what had seemed like weeks, a number of murders had been reported, along with impalements and other various torturous crimes over the course of five days. After that, a month went by with no trace or evidence until a letter turned in was able to be translated and narrowed the search to an abandoned asylum. Pretty cliché, yes, but this time was just like the others. Nothing was a surprise, nor was it any different. It was a thrill to Joseph, and he loved it. Now, it was vital that he search for another detective before something happened to him in the dark interior of the crime site.

“Sebastian? Kidman?” he called out to no one in particular.

Damn, he thought while taking a moment to pause, I wonder where they could be in this musty and unsanitary place. Footsteps soon echoed around the compacted hallway, making its source unidentifiable. Joseph stood in place, not wanting to run into whatever, or whoever, that chose to follow his voice. He tensed up and pointlessly looked around in the darkness. He could’ve used the flashlight, yes, but he also didn’t want to be seen in case the lurking being hadn’t known of his location.

A pair of hands slapped down on Joseph’s shoulders and in that split second, he drew his gun, turned around, and had it point-blank to Sebastian’s face. 

“Woah there! It’s just me,” Sebastian declared; his hands went up in defeat and stepped a foot or two back.  
“W-What the hell?? You realize I could’ve shot you, right? Don’t act like I wouldn’t, either,” Joseph sneered.  
“Haha, I doubt you would’ve,” the taller man sighed, “I think we both know that.”  
“Whatever,” Joseph blandly tossed around.  
“If it floats your boat…”

Both men proceeded down the hall with their guns held tightly in their sweating palms. Sebastian wasn’t as nervous as Joseph, for who knows what could be down here? Their thoughts were far from just the murderer at this point. Animals and even escape convicts could be down here for hells sake. The murderer was the least of their problems. 

All they were assigned to do was to search the perimeter, not to go headfirst into something deeper.  
“Maybe we should go back…” Joseph suggested with worried expression.  
“Nah, we’re fine. It’s not like there’s much else down here anyway,” Sebastian was throwing caution to the wind just for a simple thrill.  
“You don’t know that,” Joseph didn’t want Sebastian getting hurt; he would most definitely not be the reason.  
“You’re coming with me whether you like it or not,” Joseph firmly insisted.

Sebastian sighed and caved in. Just to make sure, Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s arm and practically dragged him the rest of the way to the safe area they agreed to meet back at. Amazing how strong he is, Sebastian thought.  
“Ugh, why aren’t you even walking? It’s not like I’m going to fully carry you the rest of the way there…” Joseph complained.  
“Quit your whining; it’s not too much farther,” Sebastian replied sarcastically.  
Finally, the two men set their eyes upon the agreed location with Kidman already standing there. 

“Took ya’ long enough!” Kidman laughed.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Joseph said half-heartedly.

Sebastian took note of his partner’s sadness and decided to ask him about it later, for now would be a bad time. Instead, he headed towards the front doors of the building and left. He didn’t want to be a bother to Joseph or make him even sadder, for he assumed that he was the reason. Of course, it’s not even like he was worried by it. Just give him some time, Sebastian thought while covering the distance to the grey car they arrived in, he’ll get over it. 

Soon, the car was piled up with the three others and the engine started. The engine revved up and it glided smoothly across the road. Joseph’s mood had perked up, for his sadness was just a mere streak of worry painted across his dark amber eyes. Sebastian was rather relieved to see his partners face at a more natural looking tone than what he had seen the hour before.

Once the car stopped, the detectives got out and went to back to their normal business at their desks. Much to his dissatisfaction, another paper had been added to Joseph’s organized desk. On the other hand, Sebastian’s desk looked as if someone had thrown a bomb on top and left it to detonate.  
“Ugh, your desk is so messy… When are you going to clean it?” Joseph inquired.  
“Never. I don’t have a reason to clean it. It only exists to annoy people like you, partner.”  
“Have it your way,” Joseph sharply sighed. ‘

His sigh was almost punctuated and sharp just like an accent when playing something of musical value. Sebastian took a note of his pet peeves, for the smaller male did look better while upset. Its not like Sebastian had developed feelings over one subtle detail; he only had the passing thought, just like many others. Best to just go home and rest, the taller man thought as he grabbed his coat from the slender rack and threw it on.

Morning came and ugly printed blankets were thrown off the bed in no apparent rush. Faucets ran and objects were boorishly tossed about. A car started up as a rumble shook the ground and surrounding plants. On the other side of town, a small container of gel had been opened and its contents scooped out.  
“Damnit… Didn’t realize I was so low on hair gel,” Joseph muttered to himself.

And, so, on that morning, Joseph came to work with half of his hair gelled back and the rest kept at an untamed mess. Strands fell loosely onto his face, and every so few minutes, the young lad would try blow it out of his face without having to use his hands.

“Great,” Joseph once again muttered softly.  
Back at the crime site, a note had pinned to a newly placed lock and chain securing the door that had once given them access to the asylum.  
“What the fuck… That clever bastard,” Sebastian mused.  
“Only expected I suppose,” Joseph shrugged.

“Back to square one…” the note opened only to a few words reading ‘Simplicity is key.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, I might want to make some oneshots sometime... but I would need ideas. So please, feel free to request anything and it can be anime related to (Just put a fandom out there and hopefully i'm in it!!). Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!


End file.
